


When the Grail Makes Insurance

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: The grail wanted something in it's corner in the end.
Relationships: Emiya Kiritsugu/Irisviel von Einzbern
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	When the Grail Makes Insurance

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Gilgamesh could not be taken over by the grail that he just accepted the sins from. No. He was much stronger than that. His golden will and divine desire not to change reflected everything that came along back from him.

….but…

There were many forms of evil.

Imagined.

Real.

All that you could do with and without lifting a finger so long as the person the evils were leapt upon and around them _lived_.

The grail discovered the one glaring weakness right there.

Neither the priest that was a Master, or the king that challenged to accept the evils it carried were truly alive anymore. The priest only held onto the grail as it almost took it inside of it like the Servants, like the former soul that was living in the homunculus sacrificed to bring the grail into being.

Looking into that, the grail realized it could come up with a solution. _**It could give them a body and set it a priority**_ – the voice that shouldn’t have spoken to the king believed, or it could grant something like a wish and release a part of itself into the world. The connection to the Root could do a great many things. Even in the split second it had to consider it the deed was done.

**_Insurance_ **– the voice in the grail muttered gleefully.

.

* * *

.

Kiritsugi looked over at the two children on the bed in front of him. Sadly, the only survivors he could find.

“So what do you say, are you willing to be adopted by me?”

“Yes.” Shirou hopefully stayed as untainted as his name. Kiritugi would insure it if he could.

“And you?” His eyes looked over at the blond girl that thankfully didn’t look exactly like his daughter.

“Emiya Manaka sounds like a perfectly fine name.” That empty smile had to be the worst sign of trauma the Magus Killer had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from.....


End file.
